


As the bell tolled

by Fleshpuppy15



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, lol first fic, please send love and HELPFUL criticism, slight gore, thankyouverymuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshpuppy15/pseuds/Fleshpuppy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of death lasts forever, but there are some intermissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the bell tolled

It was loud, much too loud. So loud that the people surrounding it nearly lost all sense of sound.

But not Hiro, he heard it loud and clear, 

 

Death. It was inevitable for everything, even machinery. It was inescapable and it made the saddest most horrendous sound known to man, 

 

It was the light being switched off for the last time, it was an exhale so cold and quiet, and it was the sound of a drum getting softer and Slower to the point of silence. 

The sound would linger and by then it would be too late, he was dead and gone. The magic that once held Hiro's eyes in gentle white hands Dropped him and his dreams. Hiro's brother had died that day and nothing could bring him back, nothing.

'I'm so sorry' 'I wish I could help' 

'He will always be with you'

 

So many things said at once, Hiro could not decipher the good from bad, the standard drone practically programed into ones hard drive, to The genuine and soft spoken ones meant for him and him alone. 

 

Hiro cried for a long, long time. In the end it was just him.

 

Except that it wasn't just him, there was another presence in the house besides that of Hiro. 

There was Baymax, and he was always there, 

To coddle when Hiro needed to be coddled

To calm when Hiro needed to be calm

To laugh when Hiro needed to laugh

 

Baymax was always there to bring joy to Hiro's life, and the sound of death seemed to go mute along with it.

The feeling of utter freedom, the butterflies in his stomach, the flutter in his heart the magic, once gone, was back and Hiro couldn't be happier. 

Not to say he didn't miss his brother, because he did. The ache was there when the silence prevailed, when Hiro woke up in the middle of the Night with fire and blood imprinted on his memory. 

But those fleeting moments of sorrow slipped away with a soft warm cushion and a gentle yet robotic voice saying it was alright to cry, that it Was just a dream and that it was over. 

 

Hiro didn't have to worry anymore; everything was okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, still cant believe i wrote this! whew this was really hard so please try to tell me what i can improve on...please. thank you~ much love~


End file.
